The present invention relates to bumpers having a hitch adapted to haul a trailer or the like.
Rear bumpers of vehicles, especially utility vehicles and trucks, are often adapted with hitches to haul trailers. The hitch-supporting structure is often incorporated into the bumper in order to reduce components and to provide a more compact arrangement. With stamped bumpers, the hitch-supporting structure is simply stamped into the bumper beam as the bumper components are formed and auxiliary reinforcements are added. However, it is more problematic with rollformed tubular bumper beams, since rollforming operations are not typically set up to incorporate stamping operations. Further, tubular beams often use higher-strength materials, such that it is not as easy to form a hitch-supporting structure in a tubular beam. Also, hitch-supporting structures require that the side walls of the material be cut and shaped, at a time when it is difficult to support an inside of the tube. This makes it difficult if not impossible to accurately shape the wall as desired.
Sometimes, the towing strength of the hitch-supporting structure is more limited than desired. In particular, class II hitches must be able to support a tongue weight of 350 lbs., and must be able to tow a weight of 3500 lbs.; while class III hitches must be able to support a tongue weight of 500 lbs., and must be able to tow a weight of 5,000 lbs. The difference between the two hitch classes is considerable, and the structure necessary to pass the tougher class III standard is not easily achieved without significant cost, weight, and vehicle-built-in structure.
Accordingly, a rear bumper is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.
In one aspect of the present invention, a bumper system comprises a tubular bumper beam and a hitch-supporting bracket with an inverted section fit downwardly onto the tubular bumper beam. The hitch-supporting bracket further has a laterally-extending second section with a hole therein, with the second section being shaped to support a ball hitch for hauling a trailer.
In another aspect of the present invention, a bumper system for a vehicle includes a tubular bumper beam having a center section, end sections, and bent interconnecting sections that interconnect each end section with an end of the center section. The center section is at least 25% of a length of the bumper beam and defines a longitudinal primary centerline. The end sections are at least 15% of the length and each define a secondary centerline that extends parallel the primary centerline. An energy absorber includes at least one recess that is shaped to receive a portion of the tubular bumper beam. Mounts adapted for attachment to a vehicle are attached to the end sections. The secondary centerline is spaced horizontally from the primary centerline when in a vehicle-mounted position.
In another aspect of the present invention, a bumper system for a vehicle includes a beam having a face and having mounts adapted for mounting to a vehicle frame; and an energy absorber engaging the face and having end sections located outboard of ends of the beam. The energy absorber is made of a structural engineering polymeric material and the end sections have flat top surfaces for forming steps outboard of the ends of the beam.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a bumper system for a vehicle includes a beam having a face and having mounting structures adapted for mounting to a vehicle frame, and an energy absorber engaging the face and made of a structural engineering polymeric material. The energy absorber includes a honeycomb structure for absorbing energy upon a vehicle impact, and further includes accessory-mounting structures for mounting and supporting accessories on the energy absorber.